The present invention is directed to orient spheres. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method to orient and align spheres into a desired position during manufacturing or printing.
By their nature, game balls, and other spheres are difficult to align to a specific orientation, even when there are identifiable features or images on their surface. This task is made even more difficult when carried out at a rate that is high enough to support common manufacturing method rates. Often the external features which are used as guides are not easily or quickly discernable. In addition, once the exterior feature is found, the sphere must then be aligned into the desired orientation.
Golf ball production is one example in which spheres may be oriented for a particular purpose. Many golf ball decorations are applied in a specific location on the ball which is relative to the parting line from the molding process in which the balls are manufactured. While the pattern on each golf ball contains identifiable and/or unique features that can be used to orient the ball (including dimple pattern differences, dimple shape differences, the seam itself), current practice has shown that it is difficult to use these visible features to orient the ball quickly and effectively at desired production rates. As production rates increase, the problem of proper orientation of the sphere becomes even more apparent as designs or images intended to be placed in a specific position on the balls are placed askew.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of orienting a sphere or ball without using visible external features on the surface of the ball or sphere. Such a method desirably allows the sphere to remain in place while the identifying feature is ascertained. The position of the identifying feature is then calculated and the sphere oriented into a desired position.